The Wolf Girl and Fox Boy
by Foxflame864
Summary: An old country Myth with a twist of instead of being siblings they aren't and the characters are Toshiro and Karin
1. The wolf Girl and Fox Boy

So this is after the old tail the wolf girl and fox boy, but there is a twist. They aren't going to be siblings and there are a few more details but you have to read to find out.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom, and in this kingdom where two royal family. The Hitsugaya's had a cute little boy with fluffy white hair named Torshiro while the Kurosaki had two baby girls. One of the girls had blond hair they named her Yuzu, and the other one had raven black hair naming her Karin. Both families were delighted to have such healthy babies born into the family. Both families were close to one another so they decided to arrange a marriage between one of the daughters and the son. Since Karin was born first she was the one to be promised to Torshiro. To celebrate the two families decided to go on a trip together.

They took two carriages, one held most of the luggage while the other held the families. THe two families talked as the road to their destination, but everything was lost when they were attacked. Bandits attacked the carriages and destroyed everything, in all the chaos Torshiro and Karin were both left on the ground hidden by bushes, when the bandits retreated with all the valuables that they managed to get both families began looking for their two missing children. Not able to find them the mothers wept as they headed back home. The two laid in the bushes helpless. When a bright orange fox appeared she took steps towards Torshiro examining him after looking around for a bit checking for his mother. The fox decided said to him

"Child I will raise you as my own and you will become the protector to all the foxes in the woods." With deciding this she took Torshiro away and back to her den leaving Karin alone in the bushes.

It wasn't long after the fox had taken Torshiro that a bright white wolf names Vivia came upon Karin, looking for Karin's mother and not finding her the wolf said to Karin.

"You will become my daughter and I will raises you as my own and when you are older and strong enough. You will be the protector to all the wolves in the forest" The white wolf took Karin back to her pack and explained what was to happen to the young child that they would now raise as one of them.

Karin was raised as a wolf and as a wolf you had to hunt, run, and fight with the wolves. It was extremely difficult for Karin. Noticing how hard it was for Karin the white wolf Vivia decided to take Karin to the where she could meet the spirit of the forest.

"Great spirit…" Vivia began, "help my adoptive daughter be the best wolf she can be and protect us." With this the spirit looked at Karin now around the age five and touched a glowing finger to her head.

"Child, be able to transform into a white wolf, just like your adoptive mother and be able to protect the wolf packs from harm's way." the spirit said. Karin looked up at the spirit in amazement and nodded before answering with a strong, "Yes." From then on it wasn't as hard for Karin to run, hunt, and fight with the wolves for now she was truly one of them and more. When ever she transformed she wasn't just white she would have blue marking glow on her to show she was blessed by the forest spirit.

Torshiro growth was similar to Karins but in a fox way. Torshiro became smart and cunning like a fox was to be, but it was hard for him to sneak around as well as a fox. So his adoptive mother Kumiho also took him to the forest spirit,

"Forest spirit, I need your help," she started, "This is my adoptive son, I took him in so he could protect all the foxes, but it is hard for him to do so as he is not really one of us…" The forest spirit nodded before placing a glowing finger to his forehead.

"Child, be able to transform into a orange fox, just like your adoptive mother and be able to protect the foxes for harms way" the spirit told him. Torshiro looked up at the spirit before answering with a "Yes." Torshiro followed his adoptive mother back to where they lived and began again with his training. This time it went even better he was able to blend in so well that even his own mother couldn't find him. Whenever Toshiro would turn into a fox he would have red marking over his fur coat to show that he was blessed by the forest spirit.

The two lived in different parts of the forest and where so far from each other, but once a year on the day that their family was attacked the two would always find each other in the middle of the forest in their animal forms and would see a sky full of floating lanterns. Not to their that theses lanterns were being lighten by the kingdom that they had once belonged to in hopes that they had survived and would one day make their way back home, and only during this time did the forest allow them to be hidden from their families and spend time playing together, but all good things must come to an end. As the wolves and the foxes began to have arguments over boundaries and food they began a war. Not wanting to risk their population they came to the decision to let the wolf and fox that were meant to protect their species fight. As it was meant to be Karin was the wolf that was sent forth and Torshiro was the fox that was sent. The recognized each other from the nights that they had spent every year looking up at the sky, but couldn't do anything. They just obey what they were told by their family and that was to kill the other. As their fight started they exchanged words of sorrow, but as they were fighting for what they love they gave no ground. Eventually Karin being the bigger of the two in her animal form wounded Torshiro badly. Torshiro rolled away and turned back into his human form where all the wolves that were present gasped. Vivia Karins adoptive mother stepped forward towards Karin. Karin looked at her mother shocked and confused. Making a quick decision, Vivia ended the war for the young ones and sent all the wolves back home. Understanding what Vivia was doing Kumiho copied her actions sending the foxes home before going over to her badly wounded son. Karin returned to her human form and followed Vivia over to the two.

"We must do something," the white wolf started.

"But what?" the fox asked. Torshiro was grabbing his wound in pain.

"He's human, we could take him to the kingdom near by…" Karin finally suggested. Before looking down. She had always been told that the kingdom was off limits.

"My daughter you do realize what that could mean?" Vivia asked Karin.

"It means that I might not be able to come back home, but we can't let him die can we?" karin answered. Thinking for a quick second.

"She's right, this is no time to worry about ourselves" Vivia said before getting the boy on her back. Karin turned into her wolf form to run alongside her mother. Kumiho followed the two to the kingdom. The went into the kingdom and where at first threatened, but Karin quickly turned into her human form and stopped them from killing her mom and Torshiro's mom.

"We need help! He's injured!" she cried out. Realizing what was happening they took Torshiro off of Vivia back and headed towards the medical center. Karin was about to follow them when Vivia stopped her.

"Karin, we must go before the hunters see this as a good chance, be well. I don't know if I will see you again" with theses last words Vivia and Kumiho left the kingdom. Karin watched as the disappeared before heading to the medical center with everyone else's. Torshiro was saved, but neither of them were allowed back into the woods. They were put into children's homes and had to wait until some relatives could be found. As their picture was shown around the Hitsugaya's and the kurosaki's had gotten a hold of one and became extremely excited. They rushed down to the center where they could meet their long lost children. Karin and Torshiro didn't recognize them immediately but they were familiar. The families explained that they had been overthrown by bandits and had somehow gotten lost somewhere. The two both were happy to be back with their real family, and on the night as of every year the kingdom lit lanterns for the two, but instead of clear white lanterns they sent off red and blue lanterns to symbolize that the two were found and brought home.

Of course the two still go and see their adoptive families and have fun with their different forms they can take, but the biggest shock to everyone was probably that they were stilled engaged. The two were now 16 and would be married when they are 18. That led the question though, if the two had kids would they be able to turn into a fox or a wolf or maybe even both?


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Karin was in a room wearing a white dresses and her twin sister Yuzu had a white veil and was carefully placing it over her head.

"Are you excited Karin-chan?" her sister asked. Karin looked at herself in the mirror before smiling at her sister.

"I know it's out of character for me to be this happy like you Yu, but I am, and I am marrying the one that I gave everything too. I mean this child was conceived out of wedlock unfortunately but….. He or she is ours and Torshiro wants to make it right. Than once we are married we will tell the rest of the families about the baby….." Karin said rubbing her still flat stomach. Yuzu smiled as she watched her sister.

"Though I still wonder what it will be… wolf, human, fox or maybe both. Did you ask Vivia and Kumiho about it?" she asked concerned for her sister and her unborn child. \

"Yeah we did, but they said people blessed by the forest spirit don't usually get a partner and certainly have they never got together, so it's entirely new territory to them too." Karin answered, "But whatever happens I know Torshiro and they are there to help me discover it!" Karin finished before the wedding song started.

"I guess it time" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Yep!" with this Karin walked down the ail to get married to Torshiro. The doors shut behind her not letting anyone not invited see the wedding…...


	3. Authors Note!

"even though this story is finished I left a lot of room for a possible sequels so please comment or message me on what you think and if I should do one, if no one says anything than I'll just move on to another story and finish that and make new ones

"Also I am currently write a bunch of stories and in that also comes the hard part about situations so, i am opening up to my followers, so if you have a situation you would like to see Karin and Torshiro in or a folk tail that you think it would be nice to put them in please tell me so I can draft something up.


End file.
